Penyakit Musim Panas
by Kuchiki Rukia-taichou
Summary: Musim panas telah datang. Si Rukia terlihat lemas. Dari rumah hingga ke sekolah Rukia terlihat murung. Jangan-jangan dia sakit? pikir Ichigo. Gyaa, aku ngak tau summary nya kayak apa. My first fanfic. Please RnR.


Minna-san, ini fanfic pertama aku. Moga ceritanya memuaskan. Soalnya aku ngetiknya saat aku sedang ngak enak badan. Mungkin ceritanya rada gaje n' judulnya ngak masuk akal. 'kay, selamat membaca.

Oh ya, Bleach itu milik Tite Kubo-sensei. Kalau ni fic punya aku n' charanya cuma aku pinjam demi fic ini.

* * *

**Penyakit Musim Panas**

Musim panas telah datang. Pagi hari pun terasa panas. Krriinggg………… alarm jam milik Ichigo berbunyi. Aaahhhh, malas nih ke sekolah, pikir Ichigo. Lalu dilihatnya jam itu dan menunjukkan pukul……07.45!!!!! "aaahhhhhh……… terlambat!!!!!" teriak Ichigo sekeras-kerasnya.

Tok…tok…tok. Terdengar ketukan dari arah pintu kamar Ichigo. "Oi, Ichigo. Aku pergi duluan ya." teriak seorang cewek yang tak lain adalah Rukia.

"Hah?! Memangnya kenapa kau harus terburu-buru?" Ichigo membuka pintu kamarnya tapi orang yang bicara tadi sudah tidak ada. Ichigo turun dan pergi ke ruang makan dan di sana ada Yuzu dan Karin. "Ohayou, Ichi-nii." Sapa Karin sambil meminum tehnya.

"Ohayou. Ngomong-ngomong Rukia terlihat seperti terburu-buru begitu?" Tanya Ichigo. "Mungkin ada urusan di sekolah." Jawab Karin cepat. "Tapi, hari ini Rukia-chan terlihat lemas deh. Iya kan, Karin-chan." Kata Yuzu sambil menghidangkan sarapan ke Ichigo.

* * *

Di sekolah selama pelajaran, Ichigo melihat Rukia dengan wajah yang lemas. Mungkin dia sakit, pikir Ichigo. Saat istirahat, Rukia pergi kea tap. Huu, untung gak ada orang. Aku bisa bersantai di sini, batin Rukia. Dia lalu bersandar di pembatas. "Ada apa denganku ya? Rasanya badanku ngak enak deh. Kayak aku bakal jatuh pingsan. Wajar saja kan? Sekarang lagi musim panas. Atau karena tadi malam aku melawan hollow hingga larut malam? Ngak mungkin. Masa' hanya….."

"Oh…… jadi tadi malam kau pergi melawan hollow tanpa memberitahuku ya?!" Rukia terkejut mendengar suara seseorang yang sedang tidak ingin dia temui.

"Ichigo!!! Kenapa kau ada di sini? Dan, sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" Tanya Rukia terkejut.

"Sejak tadi. Kata Yuzu kau terlihat lemas dan tadi di kelas aku melihat kau terlihat lemas," kata Ichigo sambil berjalan mendekati Rukia.

Ichigo lalu meletakkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Rukia. "Oi Rukia, kau panas sekali. Jangan-jangan kau memang sakit!!" kata Ichigo dengan nada agak cemas membuat wajah Rukia memerah.

"A-ak-aku ngak ap-apa. Jangan-jangan kau mengkhawatirkanku ya?" ledekkan Rukia membuat muka Ichigo juga menjadi merah.

"E-enak aja. Emang siapa juga yang khawatir sama kamu. Amit-amit deh," bantah Ichigo.

"Heh, kau tak perlu malu begitu, sweetie strawberry" balas Rukia

"Enak aja, dasar cebol."

"Apa? Kau sendiri, dasar kepala jeruk!"

"Chibi"

"Baka"

"Midget onna"

"Nandat-…"

Belum sempat Rukia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba Rukia jatuh pingsan. Untung saja, Ichigo dengan cepat menangkap tubuh gadis mungil itu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Ichigo membawa Rukia ke UKS.

* * *

"Ugh!! Di mana aku?" Tanya Rukia. "Kau sudah sadar." "Ichigo!! mmm, apa yang…."

"Tadi kau tiba-tiba saja pingsan. Lalu aku membawamu kemari. Walau…." Ichigo menggantungkan kata-katanya. "Walau apanya, Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia penasaran. "Aah, ngak jadi deh. Soalnya kamu pasti marah." Ichigo lalu beranjak dari ruang itu. Karena rasa penasarannya, Rukia lalu langsung melompat dari kasur dan menarik baju Ichigo dengan kuat hingga membuat Ichigo kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

Alhasil, beginilah posisi mereka, Ichigo berada di atas Rukia dan jarak muka mereka yang hanya tingal beberapa cm lagi.

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruang UKS terbuka. Dan di sana terdapat teman-teman sekelas mereka. "Gyaa, Ichigo, Kuchiki-san, apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak Keigo histeris saat melihat keadaan dan posisi kedua temannya itu. "Kyaa, nice Kuchiki-san. Dengan begitu, aku akan mudah mendapatkan Hime-ku." Kata-kata Chizuru mendapatkan bogem yang sangat menyakitkan dari Tatsuki.

Menyadari teman-teman mereka yang mulai berteriak seperti orang gila, mereka berdua langsung bangkit dari posisi mereka tadi dengan wajah yang memereah. Tiba-tiba Rukia lari keluar dari ruang UKS menerobosi kerumunan teman-temannya.

"O-Oi Rukia. Kau mau ke mana? Kau kan belum sehat benar," teriak Ichigo. "Ciee, Kurosaki ternyata perhatian sama Kuchiki ya," Ichigo mengacuhkan ledekan seorang temannya dan lari menyusul Rukia keluar.

* * *

Ichigo lalu menemukan Rukia sedang duduk di sebuah cabang pohon yang cukup tinggi dengan muka melamun. Ichigo lalu ingin mengerjai Rukia yang sedang sakit itu. Dia mengendap-endap mendekati pohon yang dinaiki Rukia tanpa diketahui Rukia lalu berteriak, "Woi!! Sedang apa kau di atas sana?!"

Rukia yang terkejut tiba-tiba jatuh dari cabang pohon tersebut. Rukia menutup matanya, menunggu hingga tubuhnya jatuh ke tanah. Namun, ternyata tubuhnya bukan jatuh ke tanah tapi jatuh pada sepasang tangan yang kekar.

"Dasar. Kalau cuma segini saja kamu samapi jatuh, aku jadi lebih khawatir," ucap Ichigo dengan wajah yang memerah. Melihat muka Ichigo yang memerah, Rukia lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"A-ap-apanya yang lucu, BAKA!! Masih untung kau kutangkap. Kalau ngak pasti kubiarkan saja kamu jatuh ke tanah," marah Ichigo. Namun Rukia yang masih tertawa mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan berbicara, "hahahaha, muka…mu…itu tau…lucu…banget kalau….lagi….hahaha," Ichigo hanya keheranan melihat Rukia yang tertawa. Ternyata dia cantik juga kalau sedang tertawa, pikir Ichigo.

Ichigo lalu menyadari kalau tubuh Rukia makin panas. "O-oi Rukia, sebaiknya kau minta izin pulang saja. Suhu tubuhmu makin panas tau," kata Ichigo cemas.

"Heh, ternyata kau memang mencemaskan aku, ya. Baiklah, untuk sekarang aku akan menuruti kata-katamu, Kurosaki-kun," ucap Rukia dengan suara yang sering dipakainya untuk menipu teman-temannya.

"He-hentikan suara yang menyebalkan itu, BAKA," setelah berkata begitu, Rukia mencium pipi Ichigo dan membuat muka Ichigo menjadi merah seperti habis di rebus.

"A-ap-apa yang k-kau la-la-lakukan ta-ta-…" Ichigo berbicara dengan terbata-bata karena tindakan Rukia barusan.

"Hahahaha, mukamu jadi seperti kepiting rebus….hahahah-…." Tiba-tiba tawa Rukia terhenti saat Rukia merasakan bibir Ichigo bersentuhan dengan bibirnya. Muka Rukia langsung menjadi semerah tomat.

"Hehehe, justru muka elo yang lebih merah daripada aku," kata Ichigo dengan muka penuh kemenangan.

"Urusai yo. Jadi, kau mau mengantarku pulang atau tidak, Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Apa maksudmu?!" Tanya Ichigo yang sebernarnya sudah tau maksud kata Rukia.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, aku akan pulang sendiri saja," lalu Rukia turun dari tangan Ichigo. Tapi, Ichigo menahan langkah Rukia, "Ok, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Mendengar itu, dalam hati Rukia merasa senang. Lalu dia terkejut ketika Ichigo menggendongnya.

"I-Ichigo, apa yang kau-…"

"Kaukan sedang sakit. Aku ngak mau kau jatuh tiba-tiba di jalan. Untuk kali ini saja aku akan berbaik hati," kata Ichigo dengan muka memerah. Rukia hanya menghela nafas dan menuruti kata-kata Ichigo.

* * *

Author : fuh... akhirnya ni fic selesai juga. FYI, aq ngetik ni fic pas jam 9 MALAM. Untung aja ortu gw ngak marah ama gw. Lagian aq ngetik ni fic dengan keadaan ngak enak badan alias sakit.

Ichigo : makanya, ngetik pas siang hari. Dasar author bloon. lagi sakit, ngetik fic malam lagi.

Author : yee... terserah ama gw dong. mau ngetiknya kapan. oya, sedikit curhat nih. aq nulis ni fic pas di sekolah lho. lalu guru yg ada di kelas aq ngelihat aq nulis sesuatu yg ngak berhubungan dengan pelajaran. dan, kertas yg berisi ni fic di sita ama guru itu. Hiks.

Rukia : Orang yang** NGAK** patut dicontohi.

Ichigo : Iya benar.

Author : **APA MAKSUD KALIAN, HAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ichigo & Rukia : E-e-e-enggak kok.

Author : Ok. sekian dulu perkelahian anak-anak yang ngak jelas ini. aq berterima kasih pada Mikazuki Mitsukai-senpai ama bya-kun-senpai dan para senpai lainnya yang udah ngasih saran sama aq melalui fic nya. HONTOU NI, ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU.

Rukia : Ok minna-san, jangan lupa buat nge-review ni fic. sebab ni author masih sangat pemula and be-AKH!!! **-author memberikan death glare kepada Rukia sambil menyiapkan zanpakutounya(?)-**

Ichigo : reviewnya boleh berupa saran maupun flame. pokoknya apapun bisa. dan akhir kata.........

**ALL : PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
